


It was her (and it wasn’t)

by GlassesOfJustice



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Coda, F/F, Female Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesOfJustice/pseuds/GlassesOfJustice
Summary: Following the series finale, Raven talks to Clarke about seeing 'Abby' again and where they go from here.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	It was her (and it wasn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> Background and in some cases former ships where there isn't enough content to warrant a tag: Clarke/Niylah, Echo/Raven, Octavia/Levitt, Monty/Harper - plus hints at future Echo/Niylah.

The fire cracked loudly in front of her. The last time she felt this calm, this free, was decades ago when she was first learning to space walk. The tide lapped against the shore and the crickets were having a party, loud chirps coming from the surrounding woods. 

Octavia and Indra had scavenged them a meager dinner, but nobody seemed to care. Everyone had found their way to sleep except Clarke and her. They sat huddled together on a log, arms interlocked at the elbow. Even the stiffness that had crept into her leg an hour ago couldn’t stop the smile from pulling at her lips.

“It was her, Clarke,” Raven said wistfully into the darkness, breaking their silence. 

Clarke turned her head toward Raven, blonde locks blowing gently in the night breeze. Sometimes Raven thought Clarke smelled like Abby, and tonight was one of those nights. 

“Who?”

Raven turned her head to look at Clarke before looking back at the fire. “It was Abby. When I went to take the test—well not exactly. After you failed, I went to plead our case I guess. I was back on The Ark, and it was Abby... It was always Abby.” 

Clarke pulled her closer and their heads rested together. 

“You really loved her, didn’t you?”

Raven’s heart was beating faster. Thinking about seeing Abby again, even though she knew it wasn’t really her, had been overwhelming. Just seeing her, hearing her voice, knowing it was Abby, not Simone Lightbourne, it was a chance she never thought she’d get. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Raven would give anything for another minute together with Abby, another chance to hold her close and feel the weight of their connection. To admit how stupid she’d been, how sorry she was.

“I did—I do. We made sense. When nothing was right, when everyday was harder than the last, she was there for me. And when you left, because you always left...I was there for her. We found a way through the darkness together.”

Clarke squeezed her hand. “I can’t say I’m surprised. My mom certainly had a type. You’re like my dad in a lot of ways, smart—really smart, compassionate...you always found a way to save us. I’m a little sorry I never got to see you together.” 

“My biggest regret is not getting her on The Ring. The Bunker changed everyone, but I think Abby and Octavia bore the brunt of it. Just like you always have. But I couldn’t see it. I let my anger and abandonment issues get in the way, and we never really reconciled before…” Raven exhaled, trying to breathe out the pain that had creeped into her chest.

“I know. I know, Raven. She knew too. It’s all more than anyone should bear.”

Raven looked to the other side of the fire where Ocavia and Levitt were sleeping in each other’s arms. 

“I’m glad Octavia has Levitt; truly, I am. But this is going to be hard to do alone. I can’t help but feel angry for everyone who didn’t make it. For everyone I failed along the way.”

“You have us, Raven. We’re here.”

“I know...it’s just…”

“I know.” Clarke rubbed her knee before bumping her shoulder playfully. “What about Echo?” 

Raven chuckled, “Been there, done that.”

“I thought…”

“Six years is a long time, Clarke.”

“Right.”

“What about you and Niylah? Would you try again?” Raven asked.

Raven and Clarke both looked over toward where Niylah was sleeping, and Raven had to hold back a peel of laughter. Niylah and Echo were snuggled together, Echo the big spoon. 

They leaned together again, Clarke clasping her hands around Raven’s again. “I think it’s time I do this on my own.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You don’t exactly have a choice.”

“I really miss her, Clarke. More now, I think. Seeing her again, it dredged up everything I spent the last however many years trying to shove down. And now. Well, now there’s no more running.”

“I miss her too. And Madi and Bellamy.”

Raven continued, “Monty and Harper. They would have loved this. Do you think they know? That they sacrificed for us and we actually made it.”

Another shooting star streaked across the sky. They had been falling around their camp all night. 

“I hope so. I really hope so.”

They settled into a comfortable silence while the sounds of nature carried on around them. The stars were bright overhead; this was it, they had survived. Now they had to figure out how to live.

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ To all the DoctorMechanic shippers out there--I see you, you're valid. ♥
> 
> Thanks to miri_cleo for the SPaG.


End file.
